Fall For Me Again
by BewilderingMind08
Summary: A twist in the Kanou Soutarou-hypnotizing incident: What if Misaki really had to go to sleep? What is in store for the two lovers? Would Usui Takumi be the man she would mostly despise? Or would their love grow deeper with another start in their relationship?
1. A Sweet Goodnight

**A/N: Okay, this all just a product of my boredom, as to the wait in the airport is quite long, not to mention the 9 hour flight from Manila to Doha, plus the additional 4 hours connecting flight to Munich- and yes, my boredom is my secret ingredient to have a good mood for writing stories!**

**I DO NOT OWN KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA!**

**FALL FOR ME AGAIN**  
><strong>KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA FANFIC<strong>  
><strong>BY BEWILDERINGMIND08<strong>

**~ ~ Chapter 1 : A Sweet Goodnight ~ ~**

**_NORMAL POV_**

The walk to the Ayuzawa residence was quiet.

Too quiet.

It was then the two were in front of her house until the girl spoke up.

"Alright Usui, how far do you really plan on following me?"

"Anywhere Misa-chan is going!" was his childish reply

In a demonic aura, she quickly grabs her phone from her pocket and dials in the speed of light.

"That's it, I'm calling the cops.." she says as she enters the gate to their house and leaves the boy following her outside.

"Aww that's mean, Misa-chan.." he says with puppy dog eyes.

"Which part?" she says as she stops but doesn't look around, in the hope that she won't fall for the puppy dog eyes she was sure he was making as of now, "The part where I'm going to call the cops if you won't stop following me, or the part where I'm locking you outside?"

He quietly chuckles at her reply, but it was just loud enough for her to hear.

She blushed a cute pink at the reason of which- she herself doesn't know as she gives up the idea of calling the cops and getting angry at the boy by the gate.

And just to prove that she wasn't, she continued her walk to her door and ignored the boy's actions, even if he already knew she was blushing instinctively.

She was in her room studying the problems she had earlier at the student council, doing her own job as her school's 'Demon President' as they say.

The only sound that could be heard was her pen and paper and the constant ticking of the second hand of her alarm clock.

Everyone was fast asleep since it was 1 in the morning, but she was still planning to pull an all-nighter: all in a desperate attempt to finish her work and to forget the urge to sleep and the endless chant in her head.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, you will fall asleep within the next 24 hours and wake up with the person you will despise the most will be Usui Takumi" was the voice of Kanou Soutarou, of class 1-7, the one who hypnotized her.

She doesn't know why she's fighting it.

The urge to sleep.

She herself knows that she is a man-hater and hates the thought of ever being close to one, and most of all, she knows that she really does hate Takumi, but if she already hates him now, what difference would if make if she sleeps right here and now?

" Or do I?" was her Internal debate for the fact that she may have feelings for Takumi

Just then her phone just by her side rang.

"Hello Misa-chan," the voice on the other line said, as if she knows who it was, and she did.

"I missed you s-"

"How the hell did you get my number, Usui?" she said as she was pissed for three reasons:

1, She really didn't like the thought of Usui getting her number,

2, She was interrupted to what she was doing

And 3, he was just calling her in the middle of the night.

"Oh Misa-chan, when there's love ther-" he said as he was making his childish reply again to her, until he was cut off that is..

"You know its the middle of the night, Takumi," she said as she made her final point of being annoyed, "how long-"

Realization hit her. Hard.

"You've been up all night Takumi?" she scram at the phone despite the time.

"Stop acting like your not up as well, Misaki" he said in a serious tone, his patience to its limit.

There was silence between the two ends of the phone.

"Sorry Misaki," he said in a calmer tone, "I didn't mean to do that"

"No, No.. I'm sorry I have to scream at you" she said before he could come up with a long apology.

"Yeah it's rather tensing to stay here outside" he added.

"What do you mean outside" she said as she drew her curtain a little to see there was a man by their gate in her school's uniform

**Later

"Combine Like terms to get 6x plus 5 minus 3y squared.."

He said as he pointed to the pen and paper she was busy answering.

It was already a quarter to 3 and the girl finally let the boy in her house despite the lack of her mother's knowledge, with the thought of deep inside, her mother would've agreed anyway.

But he did not only enter their house but also her room, where he is now busy helping her with her assignments just like he did before with her student council works for almost an hour ago.

Within minutes she was finally finished with the help of Takumi as she leaned back on the chair to her desk, to give a full view of the boy with her all night sitting on her desk.

"Thanks for helping me Takumi.." she said moments after she let out a loud sigh.

"You're welcome, Misaki" he said as his gaze never left the woman in front of him.

Silence once again enveloped the room.

She them bent forward to cross her arms in front of her to lay on her desk.

She let out a loud yawn and the man before her couldn't get more happier to see that the girl he loved was being so cute in front of him- and only he could see it.

But beneath all that he knew that it was all going to end when she really gets to sleep.

But he was never selfish.

He left all his thoughts of ever being able for her to love him instead of hating him as he got up, carried her bridal style, and sat on her bed, letting her take that rest she deserved and giving her a lap pillow despite the actual pillow on her bed.

He stroked her raven black hair and Misaki couldn't even think if she wanted him to stop or not- she was either enjoying it too much or if he keeps on doing it, she really might fall asleep or she liked the idea of being lulled by the man giving him a lap pillow.

Silence filled the room except for a slow tune he was humming to the girl on his lap, as of lulling her to sleep.

She couldn't fight it no longer.

She makes her final words to Takumi.

She was dying to sleep.

"Takumi," he stopped humming by the sound of his first name, said by the girl on his lap, eager to listen, waiting for what she has to say.

"Promise me.. You'll make me fall for you.. Again.." then her eyes flutter down to sleep- a complete opposite to the now wide-eyed Takumi.

"Yes Misaki, I promise" he said as he gave a kiss on her exposed right cheek.

The Morning will just have to be another chapter of what has yet to come for the two lovers...

**FIN**

**A/N: I plan on making this a one-shot but I promise if I receive reviews, I'll try to make it a multi-chapter by the time I come back to my home country for the next school term—another 9 hours of being in the plane and airport + Jet Lag + Boredom = MORE CHAPTERS!**

**R E V I E W S A R E H I G H L Y A P P R E I C I A T E D ! ! !**


	2. A Gentle Breeze

**A/N : Oh-em-gee! I actually got a lot of story alert subscriptions, I was so pressured with the persons who could possibly KILL me if I don't update and so I would like to take this opportunity to say that "I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY" and also to thank all those who reviewed my story, even though I'm new at making stories (although I must say that my account here in fanfiction is pretty old)**

**Status : Enjoying The landscapes, cities and everything else that GERMANY has to offer…. :-)**

**~ ~ Chapter 2 : A Gentle Breeze ~ ~**

**_NORMAL POV_**

Misaki woke up in her bed with a slight headache until she realized something important as she looked by her bedside table's alarm clock…

"What the heck am I still doing here?" she said out loud.

It was already 5 pm and yes, she missed school hours _sleeping_ and she just couldn't bare the thought of letting students do all sorts of stuff in school that may not be exactly what's in the school's rule book.

At least she could still catch up and go to Seika for attending for SBO matters until her next shift in Maid Latte.

She ran downstairs after she got dressed in her uniform as she passed by their kitchen to get something to eat on the way.

"Misaki where are you going?" her mother said when she caught her daughter looking around in the refrigerator, "You aren't leaving aren't you?"

"I need to get to school and at least clear up the '_damage'_ they might have caused" was her quick reply as she found a pack of sweet buns and ran for the door.

"Then will you at least tell me if the man who took care of me a while ago was your boyfriend?" Minako said, expecting for an answer.

Misaki was caught spechless as she was about to exit by the main door and nervously ran back and peeked in by the kitchen's door frame blurting out questions.

"A while ago?"

"Why?"

"What happened to me?"

"Man?"

"Who took care of me?"

"MY BOYFRIEND?"

"My, my, Misaki, you don't have to hide it from me, I'm finally glad you're starting to act like a normal teenage girl for once keep it up!" her mother said, with excitement in her eyes since she really was expecting for no one to answer her question.

"Wait, mom seriously," the girl said seriously, "What happened to me a while ago that the man who you are referring to as '_my boyfriend', _had to take care of me a while ago?"

"Well you were burning up and you really have to stay in bed all day, even if you woke up early to attend your classes" Minako replied, coming up to her and checking her twmperature again, "Well I guess you can go since your fever gone down now…"

"Ooookay…. thanks mom," Misaki awkwardly replied, "I'll go now…"

"Good luck with your boyfriend honey!" was her mother's quick banter.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIENNNNNNDDDDDDDD!"

** At Seika's Student Council Office

Nothing else was heard in the room but the silent tapping of pen and paper a girl was busy signing as she reads the contents of the paper as she goes along her work. She was right that there would be a lot of work cut out for her but good thing though, she thought, there weren't many 'gangsters'_, _as she calls them—the students who don't follow school rules and of course, BOYS who makes the girls of Seika High cry. All except her. Not her. Not in a million years.

She went on with her work silently and swiftly until she finally finished everything she had to do and it was only 5:49, as her wrist watch read.

Suddenly a gentle wind passed by, making her hair a little bit of a mess, but she didn't mind. She was busy enjoying it as a lingering memory she cannot place when it happened, or better yet, did it really happen?

She had a vision of coming up to the school roof feeling the wind flutter by, the same wind, she might presume that would make her hair a float as it was now.

She spotted a man with blonde hair and emerald eyes.

She couldn't make out the conversation she was having with him, nor the slight possibility of knowing the person even if she never met him before.

But one last thing was clear in her final words as her vision cut off:

"_Oh yeah… thanks for lending me your scarf and for a lot of other things," she said handing the guy a paper bag._

She was brought back to reality by feeling a hand on her shoulder, only to look up wide-eyed to it's owner as he kisses her on the lips .

The same guy who belonged those blonde hair and emerald eyes.

And never did once did she close her eyes, or enjoy what the guy was doing.

**A/N : BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM IN SADISSTIC-MODE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! - at least in the part where I said that she didn't like it… please don't kill me… after all this is about her being in Kanou's trance for her to hate Usui right? Don't get me wrong, I love Usui Takumi, but still… yeah… the writer's plot must go on, but I promise a (sort-of) happy ending in the end…**

**Take note : _"SORT-OF HAPPY ENDING"_**

**Quick Trivia : Besides your reviews/comments, the writer was inspired of this chapter because of Germany's calm windy weather as of now and a lazy afternoon of daydreaming ")**

**Stay tuned to what happens next in their KISS in the next chapter of FALL FOR ME AGAIN….**

**I'am hosting a contest that goes on every time a new chapter is uploaded!**

**Mechanics: Be the first to leave a review/comment that anwers my question and as a prize, a PDF file of the next chapter is give to the winner earlier of 1 day or so than it's update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Question is:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What is the Name of Takumi's cat (be sure to leave the meaning it's name too)?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R E V I E W S A N D C O M M E N T S A R E H I G L Y A P P R E I C I A T E D ! ! !**

**^- and the power of your reviews and comments are proven by the continuation of this story…**

**T H A N K Y O U F O R R E V I E W I N G / C O M M E N T I N G ! ! !**


	3. An Embroided Letter

**A/N: Sorry I only had time to update until now… anyways I'll be back to the PHILIPPINES soon and I want to thank everyone who are commented and for all those story/author subscriptions! And Let's not forget our silent readers for reading as well…I owe this—my story—to all of you!**

**Status: In a long ride home…**

**Disclaimer: I do not want to write this all over again per chappy so here it goes: I DO NOT OWN KWMS and I also do not own Avril's Song just in another Last Song Syndrome**

_**It's a damn cold night,**_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life won't you...**_

_**Take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new?**_

_**I don't know who you are but I'm...**_

_**I'm with you...**_

_**- I'm with You by Avril Lagigne  
><strong>_

**~ ~ Chapter 3 : An Embrioded Letter ~ ~**

_**NORMAL POV**_

It didn't take long before the girl pulled away; and she obviously wasn't happy about the fact that a guy she didn't know was here-where only student body officers were allowed in-and actually kissed her.

"Missed me?" he said, happiness in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said a little too loud despite the lack of ears listening to her, "Don't you know it's against school rules for having PDA?"

"There aren't exactly any 'public' right here, you know," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then, why did you kiss me?"

"You're acting like you didn't like it Misaki" he suddenly said playfully but at the back of his mind, he was deadly serious.

"How the hell are you addressing me as if were close?" (A/N : it is japanese tradition to use honorifics if the one who you are addressing to is someone not close to you) she said even louder, "And besides, I don't even know you nor i doubt you know me"

He was obviously taken a back with her actions and held his head down,disappointed, knowing what he was afraid of came true.

Without giving concern to the guy in front of her, she checked her watch only to read 7:16PM

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed, thinking of her shift at her part-time job, but never voicing it out, except for the words: "I'm late!"

She grabbed her things by her desk, stood up and left never giving notice to the man who was probably hurt, she thought at the back of her mind.

The boy was left alone by himself when he taught of one person and one person only that seems to be the only person responsible for this mess:

Kanou Soutarou

**Maid latte staff room

The day was over and the store was finally coming to a close and Misaki was in turn for taking out the garbage tonight.

She grabbed the opportunity to get outside and be left alone to think.

She first took the garbage next to the rest of this week's garbage and came up to one conclusion to a while's worth of thinking.

"Maybe he was too much of a goody-good at school for me to notice" she said out loud, "Maybe not" she added as she thought of earlier's incident.

"But why would he go as far to kiss me and call me like that so casually?"

She gave up. She knew that she had to get inside soon because it was already too dark and cold for her to bear in her maid uniform. She really couldn't even admit to herself that she can't give her answers to her own questions. It was too much of a distraction. He was too much of a distraction, for her, her work, and something that she couldn't make out in her mind.

Just the thought of him is making her feel like she wanted to kill him.

"I'd never thought we would end up in this situation again, huh prez?" a voice behind her said as she was making her way back inside.

She turned to face a guy in her school's uniform to take note that he was the one who kissed her earlier.

"You!" she said annoyance in her voice.

"Me!" he said in a said in a Singsong voice.

"What are you doing here?" she said taking in that he was seeing her in her maid uniform as she tried to cover herself with her arms uneffectively.

"Aww don't worry Ayuzawa… you look cute in your uniform! You know-" he said with a grin.

"Stop teasing me you stupid-outer space alien!" she cut him off.

"And at last... I earn my nickname again!" he said, his smile never once leaving his face.

"What do you-"

She was taken aback by his sudden embrace and the sound of a faint cry behind her.

"I missed you Misaki…" he said while in his embrace.

She can't help but blush at the thought.

But she pulled away leaving him in arms length with her hands on his arms.

She noticed a tear coming from each of his eyes and she just couldn't help but comfort him.

She hated him right when she first met him, but she still had a hint of humanity in her to be civilized and not to just bash him up, not right now when he was crying.

"I'm sorry for being harsh to you," she said in a whisper, that only the two of them could hear, "I just really don't know you that's all, and you shouldn't come up to people and just kissing them like that" she said a matter of factly.

She gave him a fake smile and handed him her handkerchief with a delicately embroided 'M' on it, that she managed to sew in class after a hundred times before—all in a failed result compared to the one she was giving him now.

"I haven't exactly thought of what to do with it after it's already graded but I guess you could have it"

She reached the handle of the door only to remember something she has forgotten.

"Oh… and don't you dare tell anyone that I gave that to you, much less this"-she lifted the hem of her shirt a little-"to a soul. This DOESN"T make things even with us."

With that she continued her attempt to leave-at least to go back inside-without any more thing she has to add.

He stayed there outside despite of the cold air around him, and looked and the soft piece of cloth now on his hands and ended up curling his hand to a fist crumpling the cloth like it was just some piece of paper as tears continued to cascade the more on his face.

"Thank you…"

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short but I came up with the ideas for the next chapter all in my head, ready to be written and published a day or two from now.**

**And to our contest results:**

**Mabel Moonlight won! Sadly, she won't be receiving her prize, cuz she didn't respond to my constant PM's saying that I'am waiting for her email add so I could send the PDF file to her for this chapter….Sorry…**

**So I'am willing to change our mechanincs for the rest of our contest!**

**So Mechanics are: There actually aren't any changes or anything, but just simply answer my question…answer…and bla, bla ,blah… AND INCLUDE YOUR EMAIL ADD so in case if you win, I could send you your prize!**

**The Question is….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Accordind to Chapter 69 of the Mangga, what is the FULL name of Ayuzawa Misaki's Father?**

**Hint, Hint, HINT: A the very last page...****  
><strong>

**C O M M E N T S A R E H I G H L Y A P P E R I C I A T E D ! ! !**


End file.
